Claiming Her Senses
by forever and three more seconds
Summary: Pansy is having fun in the dungeons. Her newest toy: Luna. Surprisingly enough,it isn't quite a consenting relationship. Oneshot, no sequel planned. Warnings: Femmeslash sex, Dubious consent, 'Toys' Does have a happy ending.


Claiming Her Senses

Summary: Pansy is having fun in the dungeons. Her newest toy: Luna. Surprisingly enough, it isn't quite a consenting relationship. Oneshot, no sequel planned.

Warnings: Femmeslash sex, Dubious consent, 'Toys'.

Disclaimer: JKRowling owns the characters. I am not JKRowling. Therefore, I do not own the characters. Of course, if you really feel like suing me for £3.86 and a piece of chewing gum, I won't stop you.

A/N: I only recently realised I was bisexual when I wrote this, and was new to the whole 'femmeslash' thing, so do me a favour and be nice.

***

"Well, well, the lunatic has a darker side. Who would have thought it?"

Luna looked round, wordlessly pleading her to continue. The slash of a whip forced her back, coupled with the remark:

"When I tell you to be face down, that is how you will stay."

And Pansy surveyed the witch below her, tied at the wrists, face down on her bed and completely naked, with a superior expression on her face.

"Do you want me to continue, you slut? Beg me for it."

"Pansy, I am a slut and all I want is you. Pleeeeeease."

Pansy cut into her again with the whip, then abandoned it, reaching for Luna's clit. Juices fell onto her hand, which she presented to the girl.

"Lick it off, whore."

Luna, whose strange behaviour can be accounted for by the fact that she had had… a little something in her drink earlier, obeyed, sucking the hand clean before it was thrust up her, causing her to moan.

"Now we don't want to hear _that _all evening do we?"

Pansy turned the younger girl over, and placed a ball gag in her mouth.

"Much better."

She resumed her exploring of the blonde's vagina, pausing only to flick her wand and bind her ankles. When she had squeezed all the juices she could get from her, she started to taunt Luna, knowing she would not respond.

"You know I could do _anything_ with you now, and you wouldn't stop me. I could fuck you so hard you died, and you would beg for more all the way. Let's do a little exercise. Repeat after me: You are a slut and a whore."

She removed the gag.

"I am a slut and a whore."

"You want me to take you."

"I want you to take me."

"You are such a desperate whore, you fuck yourself."

"I am such a desperate whore, I fuck myself."

Pansy put the ball gag back in, saying as she did so;

"That should be punished. I have very cruel punishments, take that smirk off your face Miss Lovegood, we are pupil and teacher. You are a despicable whore who needs to be punished severely."

Releasing her wrists and ankles, Pansy put nipple clamps on the blonde and retied her, face up, so she couldn't move an inch if her life depended on it. A blindfold was put over her eyes and she squirmed unnoticeably, hating not being able to see the extent of whatever punishment was going to be carried out.

"Please remember this is a punishment, and try not to be aroused. _Every_ time you start, I _will_ notice, and at the end you will be punished for every time." She paused, and then added; "Hard."

Luna smiled mentally, she wanted punishment. Just the thought of Pansy _punishing_ her, it made her warm up, getting ready for possible invasions of her eager vagina.

"That is strike one, and I haven't even started yet. You are a disgusting whore, and I hate to see you lying there, alive. You should be dead, I hate you so much." Luna's breathing jarred and stopped; was she to be killed here? Waiting for rough sex, would she find death instead? She felt hot breath on her neck, just below her ear, and heard whispered words penetrate her brain.

"Of course, you are far nicer alive. I've never had a fuck toy who wanted me before."

She was wearing a harness dildo, Luna realised, as she pushed roughly into an unprepared entrance, which heated to meet her, pouring juices like a second flood onto the bed. Then, surprisingly, her pleasure was taken away, she was empty. She whimpered, and she felt her bonds loosen one by one, finishing with her gag and her blindfold.

Luna sat up and took in the scene. She had been lying submissively below Pansy, who was stood on the mattress, wearing nothing but the dildo.

"You're having it too easy. Whores who want nothing but someone inside them shouldn't get what they want without even asking. You have to beg for what you want, lie at my feet and offer me your life, your body. Promise me what I want."

"What do you want, O my mistress and owner? Anything in my power will be done if you command it. I lie beneath you, I do not deserve to even be in your presence, but if you would grant me what I want I will be your slave for eternity. You may kick me every day of my life, but allow me the gratification of my depravity and I will serve you even in death, you will never need anything but me, I will be everything that you need. Mistress, owner of my body, allow the slave that serves you alone some small payment and I will do anything you command."

Luna felt the speech flow from her and fell back down, her body clearly asking for alternative ownership for several hours. Pansy didn't move, either to answer Luna or to enter her. Astonished, the blonde girl looked up and saw tears dripping from her eyes as she stared at the submissive body below her. Then, without warning, she knelt next to Luna and poured the contents of a bottle into her mouth, asking her sadly to drink it.

An odd feeling came over Luna, like she was changing, running faster and faster, but some of her was staying still and constant, unmoved by whatever she was suffering.

Luna opened her eyes, and saw Pansy standing, clothed, at the door, eyes full of apology, and realized that she was naked under a blanket; her clothes lay beside her. Then comprehension swept through her, and she took a minute to think through what had happened and decide her feelings about it.

"I'm sorry" whispered Pansy, and opened the door slowly.

"Where are you going?" asked Luna, _angrily_ Pansy thought, and she turned back to see Luna pull her wand out of her pocket and point it at her.

"Come here." Pansy walked towards her, stunned, her wand drooping in a hand that fell to her side, too upset to think about fighting. The wand was pulled out of her hand, as she expected, but then Luna pulled her the last step to the bed and pushed her onto it, unbuttoning the brunette's robes as she did so.

"Wha-" she started to say, but was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Well, I thought it over and; my _body_ thought it over; and we've come to this conclusion." As she finished speaking she removed the last of Pansy's clothes, a flick of her wand and loose ropes wound around wrists and ankles. The blonde half raised herself and stopped, the question obvious.

"Yes. I want you." Luna stooped again to press their lips together, and then raised herself to best launching angle, summoning a harness dildo as she moved.

"I love you." Luna whispered as she came down.

Pansy did not reply, her attention suddenly unfocused as beautiful pain and pleasure exploded into being, claiming her senses.

****


End file.
